Le défi de Rêveuse: Une blague qui tourne mal
by ange
Summary: Fic Terminée Voici ma réponse au défi de Rêveuse. Fred et George font une blague qui ne leur apporte pas du tout ce qu'il espéraient et se retrouvent en 2038...
1. La journée sans fin

****

Le défi de Rêveuse : Une blague qui tourne mal

Chapitre 1 : La journée sans fin

_ Rajoute une patte de lapin, lança Georges à son frère alors qu'il remuait une potion jaunâtre.

_ Une patte de lapin, s'étonna Fred ? Mais ce n'est pas dans la liste des ingrédients que nous avons préparée.

_ C'est pas grave, répliqua Georges, ça nous portera chance.

Et c'est sur ce que Fred lança l'ingrédient supplémentaire dans le chaudron frémissant avec un grand sourire.

_ Cette potion va être géniale, lança-t-il à un Georges lui aussi tout heureux. C'est la meilleure idée que nous n'avons jamais eue !

_ Tu parles, répliqua l'intéressé, c'est la meilleure idée que personne n'a encore jamais eue ! Même les Maraudeurs n'y auraient pas pensé.

_ Tu imagines s'ils nous voyaient, comme ils seraient fiers de nous, continua Fred.

_ Moi, lui répondit son jumeau, j'imagine surtout la tête de maman si elle se rend compte de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire.

_ Elle ne le saura jamais, lui dit Fred, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'apprendrait.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage identique des deux jumeaux. Leur plan était tout simplement :

_ Parfait, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur !

C'était le plein été 1995. Les jumeaux allaient entrer dans leur dernière année à Poudlard. Les deux frères avaient eu une idée superbe durant le mois de juin. Créer une potion qui les ferait revivre la même journée deux fois, les souvenirs de la première s'effaçant au début de la seconde. Ils pourraient ainsi, durant 24 heures, faire le nombre le plus inimaginable de blagues et de bêtises jamais encore atteint. Leur plan était tellement parfait qu'ils en riaient d'avance. Jamais personne ne pourrait se rendre compte de ce que les jumeaux allaient faire durant cette journée. Fred voulait se rendre à Poudlard et faire exploser tous les toilettes, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que le temps d'y arriver, leur journée serait déjà presque terminée. Ils décidèrent donc de réserver leurs tours aux personnes présentes au Terrier. Harry, Hermione et Pénélope Deauclair avaient été invités. Georges voulait mettre du véritasérum dans le repas de Ron pour qu'il avoue son amour à Hermione. Fred voulait transformer leur mère en un petit caniche durant toute la journée. Elle ne pourrait pas les punir ensuite. Ils avaient aussi prévu de faire boire du polynectar, préparé à l'avance, à Pénélope. Ils étaient impatients de voir la tête de Percy quand il se rendrait compte que sa fiancée a l'apparence du concierge Rusard. Les deux terreurs avaient essayé pendant six mois de lui attraper une mèche de cheveux et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Lorsque les jumeaux se réveillèrent, le lendemain matin, ils descendirent prendre en vitesse leur petit déjeuner. A 9 heures, ils furent près pour boire leur potion. Ils s'assurèrent bien que la porte de leur chambre était fermé à clef et ils s'assirent sur le sol pour boire leur mixture jaune. Cette dernière avait un goût de dragée surprise aux crottes de nez. Ils furent comme aspirés dans un long tunnel dont les couleurs étaient indistinctes, comme lorsque l'on regarde trop longtemps le soleil. Ils eurent l'impression de tomber dans un précipice sans fond et soudain, plus rien.

Fred regardait autour de lui. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était tout ce qu'il y a de plus morne. La personne qui vivait ici devait être des plus ennuyantes. Il chercha Georges du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Il remarqua par contre, sur le rebord de la cheminée, des photos tristounettes où il posait seul, à différents endroits du monde. A chaque fois, derrière lui, il y avait un grand bâtiment où il était inscrit, en grandes lettres rouges, Fred Weasley blagues en tout genre. Bizarrement, Fred se sentit tout d'un coup triste. Il avait pourtant toujours rêvé d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes, et là, il semblait en avoir au moins une dizaine. En regardant plus la pièce, il se rendit compte que les seules photos qui la décoraient été celles où il était complètement seul. Il comprit alors que cette maison si riche mais si triste était bien la sienne. Georges était introuvable. Il avait énormément envi de voir son frère. Normalement, il aurait du se trouver avec lui sur les photos, ils avaient toujours été inséparables. Mais d'un coup, le nom de la boutique lui revint en mémoire : Fred Weasley blagues en tout genre. Non seulement cette insigne était nulle, sans aucune originalités comparée à Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, mais en plus, Georges n'y figurait pas. Fred eut un horrible coup de blouse. On les avait toujours appelés Fred et Georges, ou les jumeaux, mais voir son nom seul, au milieu de la gloire qu'il s'était réservé avec son frère, cela le rendait très triste. Il voulait absolument voir son jumeau. Il le fallait, il se sentait trop mal. Soudain, un petit détail de la pièce attira son attention. Il avait aussi une horloge comme chez ses parents, mais sur celle-là, onze des aiguilles ne portaient pas de nom. Il y avait juste la dernière qui se nommait : moi. Paniqué, Fred chercha n'importe quoi pouvant lui indiquer où il se trouvait, et où était Georges. Mais, lorsqu'il trouva un petit calendrier dans un de ses tiroirs, il comprit que leur blague avait vraiment très mal tourné. C'est en déglutissant difficilement qu'il lut l'année dans laquelle il se trouvait : 2038…

****

FIN du premier chapitre

Voici ma réponse au défi de rêveuse. La blague de Fred et Georges qui tourne mal. Ce premier chapitre est très court mais c'est juste pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Cette fic durera 5 chapitres et les autres seront plus long. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Gros bisous.

****

ANGE!!


	2. Déjà grandpère

****

Le défi de Rêveuse : Une blague qui tourne mal

Chapitre 2 : Déjà grand-père

Alors que Fred se rendait compte, avec consternation, de l'homme seul mais riche qu'il était devenu, Georges, à des centaines de kilomètres de la maison de son frère, réfléchissait. En buvant la potion, il avait été transporté dans une petite maison très modeste, qui n'était absolument pas le Terrier. 

Le rouquin entreprit une visite minutieuse du logement. Il comportait une toute petite cuisine, un salon très étroit où seulement un vieux fauteuil et un canapé trouvaient leur place devant une cheminée. Il trouva aussi une chambre au rez-de-chaussée qui, avec tous les jouets étalés par terre et les petits lits superposés, devait sûrement être celle d'enfants. En montant à l'étage, il trouva deux petites chambres très simples mais pourtant très accueillantes qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, à la seule différence que celle qui donnait sur l'unique salle de bain de la maison contenait deux berceaux en plus du grand lit. 

C'est avec un énorme étonnement que Georges, lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, trouva un calendrier qui lui annonça la date du jour : le 30 juillet 2038. Au lieu d'avoir été aspiré une journée en arrière, il avait été transporté exactement 43 années plus tard ! En faisant le calcul, le rouquin en déduit que lui et son frère étaient maintenant âgés de soixante ans ! Après quelques minutes où Georges essaya tant bien que mal de digérer la nouvelle, la question fatidique lui vint à l'esprit : Où était Fred ?

Il n'avait pas vu son jumeau depuis qu'il avait bu la potion. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient été transportés tous les deux dans un endroit différent ? Georges se dit que Fred devait sûrement se trouver chez lui, et que son frère aîné d'une minute trente-cinq était aussi entrain de découvrir la vie qu'il vivrait plus de quatre décennies dans le futur. Georges remarqua la même pendule que celle qui se trouvait dans le salon de ses parents dans la cuisine. Elle avait douze aiguilles, qui comprenaient toutes un prénom. Georges fut rassuré d'en connaître certains, et s'amusa à imaginer qui pouvait bien être les autres.

_ Georges, dit-il à voix haute, et bien je pense que c'est moi.

_ Ginny, continua-t-il, ai-je vraiment besoin de me poser la question…

_ Beth, ajouta-t-il d'une voix curieuse. 

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme.

_ Cédric, en prononçant ces paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière tache. 

Harry avait eu tellement de peine. Il s'en voudrait toujours pour Cédric. Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Georges. Harry aussi devait être âgé, 58 ans en faite, et il était prêt à parier dix gallions que ce Cédric était tout simplement le fils du survivant.

_ Lily, continua de lire Georges.

Sûrement la fille d'Harry, nommée ainsi en mémoire de sa grand-mère. Ou peut-être même de son arrière-grand-mère. Comment Georges aurait-il pu savoir si cette femme était la fille d'Harry ou de Cédric ? 

_ Andrew, lit-il sur la sixième aiguille sans savoir qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

_ Marc, Armand, continua-t-il avec la même curiosité.

_ Ron, s'exclama-t-il ! Enfin une seconde tête que je connais !

_ Hermione, lit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendues qui aurait fait rougir son plus jeune frère s'il avait été présent.

_ Marie et enfin Ed, termina-t-il d'une voix impatiente de découvrir qui étaient toutes ces nouvelles personnes.

Georges eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi Fred n'avait pas d'aiguille attitrée sur son horloge que des rires parvinrent à ses oreilles et qu'une petite rousse aux yeux bleus lui sauta dessus.

_ Papi, s'écria la gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Alors que la petite se prélassait dans les bras de son grand-père, ce dernier aperçu un homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de passer du salon à la cuisine. Se souvenant de la cheminée, Georges en déduit que l'homme avait pris la poudre de cheminette avec sa fille. Soudain, son cœur se serra. Il y avait de grande chance pour que la personne qui était coincée à la porte à cause des nombreux sacs qu'il portait soit son fils. Cette gamine énergique qu'il serrait dans ses bras lui procurait énormément de bonheur et de chaleur. Il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher et de retirer sa main qui jouait avec les deux nattes rousses.

_ Georges, un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus, lança l'homme toujours coincé dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Le rouquin en déduit que cette personne n'était pas son fils puisqu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Malgré lui, il se détacha de l'adorable petite fille et vint porter secours à l'homme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci lui mis un paquet de couche et un bébé roux dans les bras ! Sur l'instant, Georges fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit faire tomber le précieux paquet en le balançant d'une main à l'autre avec le sachet de couche.

_ Lily, viens donc aider ton grand-père avant que Marc ne tombe par terre, suggéra l'homme d'une voix très chaleureuse et quelque peu amusée.

La gamine se précipita vers Georges et, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, prit son frère dans ses bras et l'emporta vers l'autre bout de la cuisine. 

Lorsque l'homme fut dégagé et qu'il eut posé presque tous ses sacs par terre, Georges fut frappé de constater à quel point il ressemblait à Harry. Il était trait pour trait ce qu'il avait imaginé d'un Harry à la trentaine, sauf que le jeune homme n'avait aucune cicatrice sur le front. Puis, après quelques secondes d'observation, Georges remarqua que les yeux de l'homme étaient d'un marron très foncé, presque noir.

_ Cédric, commença-t-il comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait visé juste…

L'homme lui donna de suite son attention en tournant la tête de son paquet et le roux fut heureux de voir qu'il ne c'était pas trompé.

_ Laisse-moi te débarrasser, termina Georges en lui prenant le fardeau qu'il avait dans les mains.

Georges déglutit difficilement quand il se rendit compte que ce paquet entouré d'une couverture n'était autre que le sosie du premier bébé qu'il avait eu dans ses mains quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis crever, s'exclama Cédric en s'étalant sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. Marc et Andrew sont insupportables ! 

_ Marc et Andrew, répéta pour lui-même George avec un sourire. Et c'est donc Andrew qui se trouve dans mes bras.

_ Papi, s'écria Lily, regarde !

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe que Georges ne connaissait que trop. Le parchemin à l'écriture verte lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en supposant que la gamine avait dix ans.

_ Lis-le-lui plutôt ma chérie, suggéra l'homme en donnant le bébé qu'avait la petite à Georges et en la posant debout sur la table.

C'est avec un immense sourire et en agitant ses deux petites nattes rousses à chaque mouvement que Lily commença sa lecture.

__

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Harry Potter

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Grand Sauveur de la Paix et Gardien de la magie noire

Chère Miss Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Neuville Londubat

Directeur-adjoint

__

PS : Je ne me pose pas trop de questions pour savoir quelle maison t'accueillera, ma chérie. Essaye seulement de me donner moins de fil à retordre que ton père, ton frère, Ed ou surtout Georges. Bienvenue ma petite Lily jolie.

Papi Harry

Georges avait le cœur remplit de joie. Il ne savait pas si c'était par ce qu'il venait de constater qu'il avait la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé ou par ce que les nouveaux titres d'Harry laissaient présumer que le seigneur des ténèbres avait bel et bien était détruit.

_ Beth est allé voir Marie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, lui dit Cédric en remettant sa fille par terre. Je suis très fier de toi ma puce, continua-t-il en l'embrassant.

_ Moi aussi Lily jolie, je suis fier de toi, rajouta Georges avec un immense sourire.

_ Dis papi, je peux rester ici avec Ed et Armand quelques jours, demanda la gamine pleine d'assurance. S'il te plaît !

_ Euh, répondit Georges qui n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ces deux personnes.

_ Allez, s'il te plaît, enchaîna la petite avec un sourire encore plus grand.

_ N'oblige pas Georges, Lily, lança Cédric. Lorsque tu es avec ton frère et ton cousin, vous êtes impossibles. Ton grand-père a peut-être envie de se reposer.

_ Elle ne m'oblige pas du tout voyons, s'exclama Georges qui n'avait aucune envie de laisser partir la petite et qui était extrêmement curieux de rencontrer le reste de sa famille. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le désireras, ma chérie.

_ Super, s'écria la gamine en courant au salon !

_ Nous repartons de suite, lui expliqua Cédric. Je laisse les jumeaux à Ron et Hermione, nous annonçons l'admission de Lily à Ginny, et moi et Beth partons pendant une semaine à Paris. Normalement Marie devait garder Armand et Lily, mais puisque tu t'es porté volontaire je pense qu'ils resteront avec Ed quelques jours chez toi et repartiront chez Marie lorsque tu en aura trop marre. 

_ D'accord, répondit Georges à Cédric en essayant d'enregistrer toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre.

L'échange des deux hommes fut coupé par les cris d'un bébé qui entraînèrent inexorablement les pleures de l'autre.

_ Ils sont vraiment épuisant, commenta Cédric. Et si plus tard ils deviennent comme leur grand frère, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Ils doivent te faire penser à …

Georges fut étonné de constater que Cédric s'était arrêté net. A la tête que faisait l'homme, il semblait venir de faire une gaffe.

_ A moi et Fred, termina Georges qui se demandait bien ce qui pouvait avoir gêné Cédric.

_ Je suis désolé, répondit celui-ci franchement. Je ne voulez pas dire ça.

_ Mais pour…

La question de Georges fut coupée par Lily qui appelait son père dans le salon.

_ Les enfants viendront ce soir, lui dit Cédric. Au revoir.

Et l'homme, ses sacs et les deux bébés disparurent dans le salon et bientôt plus un bruit ne parvint aux oreilles de Georges.

Il avait très peur. Où était Fred ? Etait-il mort ? Vu la réaction de Cédric, soi son jumeau l'avait quitté, soi ils étaient brouillés. Cette deuxième possibilité étant impossible, Georges en conclut donc que son frère était bel et bien décédé. Il se laissa tombé sur la chaise devant lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Déjà, les larmes commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues. Fred. C'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Plus que tous ces autres frères. Plus que Ginny et ses parents. Il avait honte de penser cela. Après tout, il n'aurait pas du le préférer à ce point, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout le bonheur qu'avait éveillé Lily et les paroles de Cédric dans son cœur s'envola. Même si sa maison semblait être souvent remplie, au fond de son être il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté là, assis sur une des chaises de sa cuisine, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout ce qu'il se rappela, c'est qu'une voix étonnement douce, qu'il aima de suite sans même avoir vu le visage de sa propriétaire, le sortit de sa torpeur.

_ Papa, chuchota la femme à son oreille. Papa, calme-toi. Je suis là.

La femme s'agenouilla près de son père. Elle lui prit la tête dans ses mains et sécha ses larmes du pouce.

_ Elle est morte papa, continua-t-elle. Cesse de te torturer encore avec cela, je t'en pris. Arrête s'il te plaît. Fais cela pour moi, je ne suis pas assez forte pour te regarder pleurer.

Georges obéit de suite à la voix. Il voulait que la tristesse qu'il y lisait s'envole. Il ne voulait pas que la femme puisse être malheureuse par sa faute. Il aimait tant cette voix. Il aurait donné sa vie sans aucune hésitation si elle le lui avait demandé.

Pour lui faire plaisir, il s'exécuta. Il frotta ses yeux embués de larmes avec ses poings. Et ce fut là. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il vit la femme la plus belle qui existait sur la terre. Elle était loin d'être jeune. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine et malgré qu'il n'eut en faite que 17 ans, Georges ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. Elle était magnifique. De longs cheveux blonds ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait un teint de poupée de porcelaine et une bouche merveilleuse. Ses yeux étaient les plus bleus qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Aucune tache à l'intérieur, juste un profond océan. En y réfléchissant à deux fois, Georges se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà vu de tels joyaux. La petite Lily avait les mêmes. C'était la seule ressemblance qu'elle avait avec cette femme, seulement ces deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Alors il se souvint des paroles de Cédric et de ce qu'il en avait déduit. Il avait une fille qui s'appelait Beth. Et elle avait épousé un Potter.

_ Beth, demanda Georges tout doucement ?

_ Non papa, lui répondit la femme. C'est moi. C'est Ginny.

Un nouveau choc le frappa. La Ginny de l'horloge était sa fille. Mais où était sa sœur ?

_ Où est-elle, demanda-t-il perdu ? Où est ma petite sœur ?

Ginny passa une main devant sa bouche et caressa le visage de son père avec l'autre. 

_ Elle est morte aussi papa, lui dit-elle en répriment un sanglot. Avec Bill, il y a très longtemps. Souviens-toi.

Georges sentit son cœur se fendre. La petite Ginny. Celle qu'il avait prit dans ses bras en premier lorsque sa mère était revenue de l'hôpital après l'accouchement. Celle qui s'était mise le coude dans le beurre la première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry. Sa seule sœur. Le petit trésor des Weasley. Et Bill, son frère aîné. Celui qui était toujours là quand il en avait besoin. Celui qui lui avait fait croire lorsqu'il avait 5 ans que la goule qui était dans le grenier pouvait venir le dévorer s'il continuait à embêter Percy. Son exemple…

Il regarda Ginny dans les yeux pendant que les larmes se remettaient à couler contre ses joues. Pour le consoler, elle avait parler d'une femme. Elle avait dit qu'elle aussi était morte, qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il se torture à y penser. En regardant encore sa fille, il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle voulait parler. Ginny n'avait rien des Weasley, sauf leur nom. Elle devait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Et rien que de savoir qu'il avait un jour eu l'amour d'une telle femme et qu'on le lui avait enlevé, cela continuait de le briser. Il l'aimait déjà, à travers le regard de leur fille.

_ Je l'aimais tellement, expliqua-t-il à Ginny.

_ Je sais papa, lui répondit-elle. Moi aussi.

_ Non, tu ne sais pas, s'exclama-t-il ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette stupide blague commençait à le détruire à petit feu. Soudain, il vit un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de Ginny.

_ Le 30 juillet 2038, s'exclama-t-elle ! Au papa je suis désolée ! Comment ai-je pu oublier !

_ De quoi parles-tu, lui demanda-t-il en espérant de toutes ces forces qu'il ait un jour parler à sa fille de sa farce qui avait très mal tourné ?

_ Tu m'as un jour confié un secret, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu m'as empêché d'en parler à qui que ce soit. 

Georges ne put réprimer un sourire. Sa fille allait enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici. Et avec un peu de chance, elle allait aussi lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait raté.

_ Explique-moi, lui implora-t-il, ayant maintenant complètement chassé ses larmes.

_ Allons dans le salon papa, suggéra-t-elle.

Ils s'assirent tout deux dans le vieux canapé et elle lui posa une question étrange :

_ Quel âge as-tu ?

Georges allait répondre 60, mais de suite il se ressaisit et décida de lui dire la vérité :

_ 17 ans.

_ C'était la patte de lapin, dit-elle en lui souriant. Celle que tu as ajoutée à la potion pour vous porter chance.

_ On dirait que ça n'a pas trop marché, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle en retrouvant le sourire de son père qu'elle aimait temps.Vous ne resterez ici que 24 heures, lui expliqua-t-elle. Exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu il y a 43 ans. La potion a cette durée limitée que vous avez vous-même créée.

_ Qui sont les gens sur l'horloge, demanda Georges, avide de tout apprendre de sa vie ?

_ Pour te le dire, il va falloir que je t'explique pratiquement tout ce que tu as sauté.

_ Je t'écoute, lança-t-il impatient d'en savoir plus.

_ Lorsque l'oncle Ron était en septième année, Harry a vaincu Voldemort, commença-t-elle.

Georges fut soudain très fier d'entendre sa fille prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres sans trembler. Mais après tout, elle ne devait pas avoir connu son règne.

_ Beaucoup sont morts dans la bataille, continua-t-elle. C'est ainsi que tu as perdu ta sœur et ton frère aîné. Je ne les ai jamais connus. Percy et Pénélope se sont marier peu après notre victoire. En 2000, Ron et Hermione se sont également mariés. A la cérémonie, tu as rencontré maman. C'était la seule amie moldue d'Hermione. Elle se sont connues lorsque maman a déménagé dans sa rue, quand elles avaient 16 ans. Ce fut le coup de foudre, dit-elle dans un sourire. Trois mois après vous étiez mariés et je suis née en décembre 2001.

Georges avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste ou infiniment heureux.

_ L'année d'après, Marie est née, continua-t-elle. C'est la fille de Percy. 

_ Et Charlie, Ron ont-ils eu des enfants, demanda Georges de plus en plus impatient ?

_ Charlie vit toujours en Roumanie avec ses précieux dragons. Il ne s'est jamais marié et n'a pas eu d'enfants. Quant à Ron, Hermione n'a jamais réussi à en avoir. Mais lorsque Marie avait dix ans, Percy et Pénélope sont décédés. Marie est allée vivre chez eux et ils l'ont toujours considérée comme leur fille. Elle y habite toujours, mais dans un appartement qu'ils ont ajouté juste pour elle à la place du grenier, avec Ed. C'est son fils. Il a 12 ans. Elle l'a eu par accident, et le père d'Ed n'a jamais voulu entendre parler de lui. De plus, Marie est une cracmol et son fils est pourtant un sorcier. Elle est très fragile. C'est la meilleure amie de Beth.

_ Comment Percy et sa femme sont-ils mort ? Et Beth, c'est ta sœur ?

_ Tout le monde a toujours cru que Percy s'occupait d'affaire bidon comme les fonds de chaudron, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est venu à l'idée de personne qu'un être aussi intelligent que lui puisse avoir était engagé comme langue de plomb dès sa sortie de Poudlard. C'est un ancien mangemort qui s'est vengé et qui l'a tué, lui et Pénélope. Draco Malefoy est maintenant à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. 

Georges se mordit les lèvres pour se punir de sa bêtise. Percy avait parfaitement le profil pour être agent du ministère mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. En y réfléchissant bien, Molly devait être la seule à être fière de la carrière de son fils. Elle était la seule qui avait su ouvrir les yeux. 

_ Quant à Beth, continua Ginny, c'est ta fille cadette, ma petite sœur. Elle est née trois ans après mois, la même année que Cédric. Ils ont toujours été amoureux et leur mariage n'a été une surprise pour personne. Ils ont quatre enfants. Armand, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Cédric et Harry sauf qu'il a les yeux bleus de Beth. Les mêmes que les miens, ceux de maman. Il a 12 ans, comme Ed et ils sont tous les deux à Gryffondor. Ils sont inséparables et sont pires que tout quand on cherche des noises à Lily. Lily c'est la seule fille de Beth. Elle va avoir 11 ans au début du mois de septembre.

_ Je l'ai déjà vu, lui dit Georges. Et les jumeaux Marc et Andrew aussi.

_ Ils ont un peu plus d'un an, l'informa Ginny.

_ Et toi, lui demanda-t-il, as-tu des enfants ? Es-tu mariée ?

_ Je ne suis pas mariée et je ne veux pas d'enfants pour le moment. Je sais que j'ai 37 ans mais j'adore mon travail et je ne souhaite que me plonger dedans à corps perdu.

_ Que fais-tu, demanda Georges ?

_ Je suis la vice-présidente de la F.L.E.M, répondit-elle d'un ton plein de fierté.

_ La F.L.E.M, demanda Georges ?

_ Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison. C'est Hermione qui est la présidente. Elle l'a crée sans l'aide de personne dès qu'elle est sortie de Poudlard. Depuis, les elfes ont fait leur Révolution et les cours du professeur Binns ont changé.

Ainsi, malgré les moqueries de tous les autres, Hermione avait réussi. Georges se sentit fière de… sa belle sœur. Rien que pour partager cette pensée, il aurait voulu que Fred soit là.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents et à Fred ?

_ Papi est mort il y a 8 ans. Il avait 78 ans et il était tombé malade. Mamie était pourtant en bonne santé mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne lui a pas succéder. Elle nous a quittés cinq semaines plus tard.

Georges, au lieu de se sentir triste, fut submerger par une vague de bonheur. Il avait toujours eu peur pour ses parents. Premièrement à cause du métier de son père, et ensuite par ce que leur famille était très mal vu des sorciers au sang pur. Il avait toujours craint au fond de lui une vengeance de quelque mangemort que son père aurait discrédité. De plus, ses parents avaient eu le temps de connaître leurs arrière-petits-enfants. 

_ Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Fred, l'interrogea Ginny ?

A cette question, Georges se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. Son frère n'était pas mort ! Son jumeau était bel et bien vivant ! Mais alors…

_ Pourquoi Cédric a paru gêné de me parler de lui quand il est passé, lança-t-il ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas raconté ce qu'il était devenu ?

_ Je, répondit-elle embarrassée… Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais avoir de ses nouvelles. 

_ Mais enfin c'est mon frère, s'exclama Georges ! Pourquoi voudrais-je ignorer ce qu'il est devenu ? 

_ Toi et Fred êtes brouillés papa, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la mort de maman.

_ Brouillés, s'écria-t-il ! Mais c'est impossible ! Quand ta mère est-elle morte ?

_ Le 4 avril 2007. Je n'avais pas encore 7 ans et Beth venait à peine d'en avoir 3. 

Georges n'en pouvait plus. Un instant il était rempli de bonheur, l'autre il se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Premièrement, son frère et lui, les inséparables jumeaux Weasley, ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis 30 ans, et deuxièmement, il n'avait pu profiter que pendant 8 ans de la femme qu'il aimait. Cela le rendait d'autant plus triste qu'il lui suffisait de poser le regard sur Ginny pour entrevoir à quel point il avait du être heureux avec cette femme qu'il aimait déjà sans la connaître.

_ Pourquoi nous sommes-nous disputés, demanda-t-il désireux d'avoir plus d'explication ?

_ Je ne sais pas, lui annonça sa fille. En faite, personne ne le sait. Mais ça faisait déjà quelques années que toi et Fred étiez de moins en moins proche. Du jour au lendemain, vous avez coupé les ponts. Vous ne pouviez plus vous voir sans vous battre et rien que d'entendre vos noms respectifs vous donnait la nausée. Il est donc parti pour l'Ecosse. Il a fondé une douzaine de boutiques de farces et attrapes et j'ai lu dans un journal qu'il habitait dans une magnifique maison près d'Edimbourg. 

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés, dit-il à sa fille d'un ton songeur.

_ Personne n'en n'a jamais eu aucune idée, lui répondit-elle. Mais il n'y a que toi qui pourra comprendre ce qu'il c'est réellement passé il y a si longtemps.

_ Lily, Armand et Ed arriveront ce soir pour venir dormir ici, lui expliqua-t-il. Il y a largement la place pour que tu restes aussi. Je ne tiens pas à faire de gaffes et à effrayer les enfants. Il est seulement 11 heures et j'ai déjà appris plus que je ne voulais en savoir. Vas-tu coucher ici ?

_ Bien sûr papa, affirma-t-elle, je vais rester.

_ Mais avant, continua Georges comme s'il avait toujours eu cette idée derrière la tête, nous avons juste le temps d'aller chercher Fred et de revenir avec lui ici.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Ginny ! Je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris quand je t'ai dit que tu le détestais. Si tu le fais revenir et que tu le présente aux gamins ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi demain, lorsque tu retourneras dans le passé, tu nourriras une haine immense à son égard à nouveau.

_ Il me reste 22 heures avant de repartir Ginny, lui dit-il d'un ton déterminé, et il est hors de question que je ne voie pas mon frère pendant ce laps de temps. En ce moment, il est seul dans un pays inconnu sans aucun moyen de me retrouver. J'ai bien l'intention de venir le chercher et de lui montrer la famille merveilleuse que nous avons maintenant.

_ Correction papa, siffla Ginny. Que TU as maintenant.

_ Ma chérie, lui répondit-il sans lui laisser aucune réplique possible, je te promets que j'aurai découvert pourquoi moi et ton oncle nous faisons la guerre avant de partir. A 9 heures demain matin, Fred et Georges Weasley seront redevenu les meilleurs frères du monde. Maintenant, puis-je compter sur ton aide ou as-tu l'intention de me laisser me débrouiller seul au risque de traumatiser à vie tes neveux ? 

Après à peine une seconde de réflexion, la femme jeta à son père avec un petit sourire en coin :

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, papa.

****

Fin du second chapitre!

Bon, il a tardé à venir mais j'étais en vacances et je l'ai écrit dès que je suis revenue (il y a deux jours). J'espère que vous avez compris les explications que j'ai donné sur ce qui c'est passé et que vous comprenez à peu près qui est qui dans la famille. Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir autant de review pour cette fic alors je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour m'avoir encouragé et pour m'avoir montré que vous l'appréciez. Merci vraiment beaucoup à tous les revieweurs.

****

Sophie: Tu sais maintenant ce que les jumeaux ont raté. J'espère que ça te convient et que tu n'imaginais pas quelque chose de super gaie. Gros bisous et merci.

****

Mymy-Potter: Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Gros bisous et encore merci.

****

Fred et Georges: Je suis vraiment heureuse que les principales intéressés apprécient ma fic. Fred t'inquiète pas, Georges va venir te chercher dès le prochain chapitre te vous serez de nouveau ensemble. Gros bisous et merci.

****

Mon Hermichocos: Et bien maintenant tu ne te demandes plus ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer puisque je te l'ai raconté. Je suis heureuse que cette petite histoire t'ait plu. Gros bisous et merci.

****

Rêveuse: Tu veux que les jumeaux soient heureux? Euh… Tu verras par la suite OK… Surtout, ne prend aucune arme près de toi quand tu liras les prochains chapitres. Et je conseille à toutes les personnes qui connaissent rêveuse de ne pas l'approcher lorsqu'elle lira mon dernier chapitre. Gros bisous et merci.

****

Popov: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir encouragé. Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Encore merci et gros bisous.

****

Fanny: Ne t'inquiète pas miss, ils se retrouveront dès le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous et merci.

****

Kathleen Granger: Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Gros bisous et merci.

Bon, voilà pour les revieweurs. Je tiens à signaler à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic qu'elle ne va pas être drôle. Quand on me dit "blague qui a mal tourné", j'ai bien l'intention de la faire mal tourné. Je n'ai pas mis cette fic dans la catégorie drame car je pense que s'en est pas vraiment un. Lorsqu'elle sera terminée, vous aurez votre avis sur la question, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une fic dramatique au fond. C'est une fic réaliste (si on peut parler de réalisme quand on lit Harry Potter). Donc, je rappelle que cette fic continent 5 chapitres. Et en faite, je me demande même si je ne vais pas en faire que 4. Je verrais cela quand j'écrirai le chapitre 3. Attendez-vous à l'avoir bientôt car je repart le 6 août et en 2 jours j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Je vais maintenant me mettre à l'écriture du quatrième chapitre d'Harry et le protecteur et après je pense qu'il me restera tout juste deux jours pour écrire mon chapitre 4. Je me débrouillerai pour vous le faire parvenir et si je n'ai pas le temps je le donnerai peut-être à une amie pour qu'elle le poste si bien sûr ça ne la dérange pas. 

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et je remercie encore plus celle qui vont me donner leurs impressions. Merci à tous et énormes bisous.

****

Ange!


	3. Dispute

**Le défi de Rêveuse : Une blague qui tourne mal**

Chapitre 3 : Dispute

Voici juste un petit récapitulatif de la famille de Georges (et un peu de Fred aussi). Je vous en mets un car je me rends bien compte que mes explications étaient assez difficiles à suivre et que certains d'entre vous n'ont peut-être pas tout compris.

****

Ginny : C'est la fille aînée de Georges. Elle a 37 ans et travaille dans la société d'Hermione.

****

Beth : C'est la fille cadette de Georges. C'est aussi l'épouse de Cédric et la mère d'Armand, de Lily, de Marc et d'Andrew. Elle a 34 ans.

****

Cédric : C'est le fils unique d'Harry et l'époux de Beth. Il a aussi 34 ans.

****

Armand : C'est le fils aîné de Cédric et Beth. Il a 12 ans et est à Gryffondor.

****

Lily : C'est la deuxième enfant de Cédric et Beth. Leur seule fille. Elle va avoir 11 ans et vient de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard.

****

Marc et Andrew : Ce sont les derniers nés de Cédric et Beth. Ils sont jumeaux et ont un peu plus d'un an.

****

Marie : C'est la fille de Percy et Pénélope. Lorsque ses parents sont morts, elle a été recueillie par Ron et Hermione. Elle vit encore chez eux avec son fils, Ed. C'est la meilleure amie de Beth.

****

Ed : C'est le fils unique de Marie. Il a 12 ans et est à Gryffondor, tout comme Armand qu'il considère comme son frère. 

Voilà. Alors j'espère que c'est plus clair pour vous. S'il y a toujours des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander d'avantage d'explications. Maintenant, je passe à mon troisième chapitre : " Dispute ".

Fred avait passé deux heures assis dans son luxueux salon, sur un des nombreux fauteuils de cuir qui n'étaient là que pour lui. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que ruminer sur ce qu'allait devenir sa vie. Il était riche, habitait une magnifique villa, sa société de farces et attrapes était connue dans le monde entier, mais il était désespérément seul. Il avait eu beau retourner sa demeure dans tous les sens, impossible de mettre la main sur une quelconque adresse personnelle. Etaient-ils tous morts ? Le seigneur des ténèbres les avaient-ils tous vaincu ? Pleins de questions, plus funestes les unes que les autres, l'assaillaient. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner chez lui au plus vite. Car il avait beau posséder une magnifique maison, il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme son chez-soi. Comme il aurait voulu atterrir au Terrier, juste une journée avant, pour pouvoir faire cette super blague avec son frère ! Il ne désirait absolument pas rester dans ce 30 juillet 1958 et voulait s'en aller le plus loin possible de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Soudain, un bruit dans son second salon attira son attention. Il arrêta ses réflexions et se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait vu la cheminée et les nombreuses photos.

_ Fred!

L'exclamation de son jumeau le fit sortir de sa torpeur et c'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme qu'il le prit fort dans ses bras.

_ Ces deux heures ont été les plus longues de toute ma vie, dit-il à son frère.

_ Je m'en doutait, lui répondit Georges, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu te chercher.

_ On, l'interrogea-t-il?

C'est à ce moment là que Fred remarqua la femme qui se tenait debout, près de sa cheminée. Elle était magnifique. Jamais il n'en avait vu une aussi belle. 

_ C'est ta nièce, lui lança son jumeau.

Cette réflexion le sortit de ses pensées et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son frère prendre la femme dans ses bras, comme si c'était encore un bébé alors qu'elle devait avoir à peu près…

_ Elle a 37 ans, c'est ma fille aînée, lâcha Georges tout fier.

Fred donna un petit sourire à la blonde et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je suis extrêmement heureux, dit-il à sa nièce.

_ Moi aussi, dit-elle d'une voie émue. Je… je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Et elle se remit dans ses bras comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu, lui demanda Fred ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis finit par lui répondre :

_ Ginny.

_ Ginny, s'exclama Fred ! Comme ta tante ! J'adore ce prénom et… Attendez un instant ! Georges, pourquoi s'appelle-t-elle comme notre petite sœur ?

Les yeux remplis de tristesse de Georges affirmèrent les soupçons de son jumeau.

_ Non, laissa-t-il échapper en éprouvant vite le besoin de s'asseoir pour que la pièce arrête de tourner.

_ Ecoute tonton, lui dit Ginny d'une voie douce. Je vais tout t'expliquer, calme-toi.

Fred passa l'heure suivante à apprendre ce qui était advenu de sa famille. Il fut peiné et ensuite heureux. Tout comme son frère un peu plus tôt, le rouquin voyait défiler sa vie en quelques instants devant ses yeux. 

_ Mais pourquoi nous sommes-nous disputés, demanda-t-il à Ginny lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en dévisageant tour à tour son père et son oncle. Durant plusieurs années c'est à peine si vous vous adressiez la parole. Puis, à la mort de maman, vous ne vous êtes plus jamais revu.

_ C'est idiot, s'exclama Fred ! Jamais nous ne pourrions nous disputez, et encore moins aussi longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ai-je pas gardé contact avec le reste de la famille ? Ce n'est pas par ce que j'étais brouillé avec Georges que je devais faire une croix sur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher pour moi.

_ Eh bien, sa nièce semblait gênée, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre. Tu es en quelque sorte devenu le sujet tabou à la maison…

_ Quoi, s'exclama Fred en regardant froidement son jumeau !

_ Enfin, continua Ginny, laisse moi terminer ! Je ne savais même pas clairement ce que tu étais devenu. C'est toi qui a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. A part papa, la famille t'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts. Tu n'as pas redonné signe de vie depuis plus de 50 ans et la seule chose qui nous rappelait ton existence c'est la page que te consacre " Fortune de Sorcier " à chaque parution.

Georges laissa pour la première fois ses yeux parcourir l'appartement de son frère. Il était aussi beau que le sien était miteux. Il était aussi froid que le sien était accueillant. Même en se rappelant que lui avait pour l'entourer une famille unie et heureuse, Georges ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était assis sur un canapé qui devait coûter au moins 1000 £. Il eut presque honte de dévisager avec envie les deux fauteuils de cuir noir à côté du sofa et détourna son regard assez vite pour que son frère ne le remarque pas. Puis, presque instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la magnifique cheminée en marbre qui trônait dans le salon. A la vue du nombre de photos où l'on pouvait voir Fred à côté d'un bâtiment où l'on lisait clairement : " Fred Weasley blagues en tout genre ", le cœur du roux se serra. Après tout, il ne devait rien dire. Ce qui avait été accompli été du passé, et il devait essayé de réunir son futur lui avec son frère et de faire en sorte que plus jamais ils ne se séparent.

Fred aussi, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec jalousie les biens de son frère. Oh, il avait bien sûr remarqué la chemise miteuse de Georges et ses chaussures presque trouées ! Mais en aucun cas il n'avait de la peine pour son jumeau. Ayant tous les deux étaient élevés dans un milieu modeste, ils savaient mieux que quiconque que l'argent est loin de faire le bonheur. Non, ce qu'il observait avec tant d'envie et de jalousie, c'était Ginny. Le regard qu'il posait sur la femme n'était pas du tout celui qu'un oncle devrait réserver pour sa nièce. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Bien qu'elle eut presque la quarantaine, il se sentit obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu femme aussi belle. L'époque où il regardait Angelina avec assurance à Poudlard était très loin derrière lui. Fred se sentait très triste. Il se demandait même s'il devait accepté d'aller chez son frère si celui-ci le lui proposait, ce qu'il ferait sûrement. Sa maison devait extrêmement ressembler au Terrier et les murs devaient crouler sous le poids des photos. Sa cheminée devait être couverte de portrait de Ginny… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en afficher aussi dans son salon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en regardant son frère il avait mal. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela pourtant, mais c'était un fait. Georges blessait son jumeau par sa simple présence. Il avait tout. Il était heureux. Le seul bien que possédait Fred était une prison dorée qui le maintenait prisonnier depuis plus de 50 ans. 

_ Viens nous rejoindre à la maison, lança Georges comme si la réponse était évidente. En plus, tu pourras voir les enfants, ils viendront ce soir.

La question tant redouté fut enfin posée. Fred ne savait que répondre. Etrangement, il avait extrêmement peur de rencontrer le reste de sa famille. De plus, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Quelle serait leur réaction ? Et puis, depuis le début des explications de Ginny, Fred n'avait qu'une envie : découvrir la raison de leur ancienne querelle. Après tout, si à la fin de la journée tout le monde avait réglé ses comptes, il pourrait rejouer son avenir sans faire les erreurs qui lui avaient gâchées la vie. Sa décision était prise :

_ Bien sûr Georges, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait plein d'entrain ! Je serais vraiment heureux de voir les enfants.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les trois Weasley étaient repartis chez Georges quelques secondes après. Et heureusement qu'il en fut ainsi, car Lily, Armand et Andrew arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils voulaient absolument déjeuner avec leur grand-père. Bien qu'ils fussent d'abord surpris de rencontrer l'homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Georges, ils ne furent pas pour autant déboussolés. Tout l'après-midi sembla pour les trois adultes être un séjour dans une cours de récréation. Les gamins qui ressemblaient à des anges s'étaient révélés être des monstres extrêmement épuisants. Ils étaient tellement occupés à jouer et à courir partout dans la petite maison qu'il ne remarquèrent même pas le changement de leur grand-père. Et à vrai dire, il n'y a pas que ça qui échappa à leurs yeux…

Fred n'en pouvait plus. Une grande boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il devait sans cesse se retenir pour ne pas verser une larme. Il avait fait le tour de la maison de son frère. Elle était tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Comment Georges avaient-ils pu lui refuser l'hospitalité dans un paradis pareil ? Comment son frère avait-il pu le priver de la famille qu'il avait tant désiré pendant cinquante longues années ? L'arrivée des enfants avait failli l'achever. C'est à peine s'ils connaissaient son existence. Les gosses devaient vaguement se souvenir d'un oncle que leurs mères avaient préféré oublier par soucis de commodité. Il était sur que s'il allait maintenant leur demander son prénom ils seraient incapables de lui répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait autant irrité, qu'il avait autant envie de se battre avec quelqu'un. Oui, Fred devait bien l'admettre, rien que de voir son jumeau lui donnait envie d'en venir aux poings. Et Georges qui continuait de le regarder comme si de rien était, comme s'il ne lui avait jamais volé sa famille ! Sa famille, cela se transforma vite en une évidence à ses yeux. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans leur vie, c'était Georges qui avait été en tord. D'ailleurs il l'était toujours. Il était juste devant lui et lui souriait en le narguant. Fred aurait presque pu lui entendre dire :

_ Regarde ma fille, regarde mes petits-enfants, regarde tous les noms à mon horloge et toutes les photos à ma cheminée…

Georges allait craquer. L'attitude de Fred l'exaspérait au plus au point. Qui lui donnait le droit de dévisager sa maison avec dégoût ? Ce n'est pas par ce que lui vivait dans un palace que tout le monde en avait les moyens. En fait, sa demeure aurait pu être différente si Fred n'avait pas volé leur idée et fondé leurs magasins en solitaire. Il savait bien ce qui avait du se passer pour qu'ils se disputent. Fred était devenu extrêmement égocentrique et il avait du décider de ne pas le faire profiter de leur magnifique projet. Et voilà que Fred commençait à regarder Ginny et les enfants avec intérêt ! il ne fallait pas qu'il songe une seconde à se les approprier. Ils étaient le seul bien qu'il lui avait laissé et il était hors de questions de le laisser s'en emparer. Que souhaitait-il ? Voulait-il tout simplement le priver de tout bonheur par simple jalousie ? Il lui avait déjà volé ses rêves et son argent. Cela ne suffisait-il pas ?

Alors que les deux frères se trouvaient à deux endroits différents de la maison, ils purent entendre Ginny les appeler de la cuisine :

_ A table !

Quoi, déjà ? Ils leur semblaient que le déjeuner avait été servie une heure avant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et y entrèrent en même temps. Ils purent très clairement lire à l'horloge : 19h30. Tous deux n'avaient pas vu le temps passé en se dressant l'un contre l'autre.

_ Génial, de la purée, s'exclama Armand !

_ Je sens que tu n'aimeras pas ça Lily, disait Ed. Il faudrait peut-être que tu me donnes ta part…

_ Tu peux toujours rêver, répondit la petite fille.

_ Allez mangez ça va être froid, leur lança une Ginny amusée. Et vous asseyez-vous donc, continua-t-elle en direction des jumeaux.

Il y avait deux chaises. Une qui devait être la plus belle de la maison, et une toute abîmée que les mites devaient adorées. Fred décida instantanément de se mettre sur la première. Son frère avait déjà la famille, il devait au moins lui laisser la seule chose qu'il possédait, le luxe. Quant à Georges, son choix se porta aussi sur la belle chaise. Après tout, il était chez lui et si son frère régnait en roi partout où il allait il avait tout de même le droit de rester maître chez lui et de profiter du peu de luxe qu'il possédait. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors en même temps vers la même chaise. Au moment de s'asseoir, ils se poussèrent mutuellement. Ils essayèrent alors tous deux de se remettre sur place mais toujours en même temps se repoussant l'un l'autre. Les enfants et Ginny regardaient la scène médusés.

_ Laisse-moi m'asseoir Georges, lança Fred d'une voie froide.

_ Je te signale que je suis tout de même chez moi et que je choisirais la chaise que je désire, lui répondit son frère.

_ C'est vrai tu as raison, affirma Fred, tu as toujours fait uniquement ce que tu désirais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, s'exclama Georges bien fort ?

_ Fait comme si tu n'avais pas compris, ça t'arrangera, répondit le roux.

_ Tu peux parler espace de sale voleur profiteur, lâcha Georges. 

_ Espèce de, commença Fred…

Mais le poing de Georges fut plus rapide. Fred répliqua alors à son tour sans manquer le nez de son frère. S'en suivi une violente bagarre où plus rien n'importer pour les deux hommes à part le fait de faire le plus mal possible à son adversaire. Quelques fois, des mots leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Sûrement Ginny qui les implorait d'arrêter, qu'ils étaient devant les enfants. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Qu'importe tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Il était hors de questions d'arrêter les coups en premier. Mais d'un coup, tout s'arrêta et ils se figèrent en pleine élan.

Ginny tenait sa baguette et elle devait sûrement avoir prononcée un sort d'immobilisation. Armand, Ed et Lily n'étaient plus là mais la table était renversée et la purée s'était étalée par terre. Leur respiration reprit peu à peu son rythme normal et ils entendirent Ginny leur dire :

_ Les enfants sont chez Ron et Hermione. Ne cherchez même pas à aller les voir. Vous avez terrorisé la petite. Je vais rentrer chez moi et je vous préviens que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortirez de cette maison. Il est bientôt 20h. Il vous reste 13 heures pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé et tout arranger. J'espère que vous y arriverez sans vous entre-tuer. 

Et elle partie dans un " pop " juste après avoir libéré les eux hommes.

Comme Ginny l'avait dit, ils leur restaient jusqu'à neuf heures le lendemain matin pour tout découvrir. Mais les deux frères étaient persuadés avoir déjà compris ce qui les avait radicalement séparé. L'autre avez beaucoup trop changé. Ils devaient avoir un peu peur de regarder la vérité en face, mais de toute façon, elle s'imposerait bientôt d'elle-même.

****

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Ca y est le chapitre est terminée. Je sais que j'ai tardé pour vous le terminer mais avec la seconde accélérée je bosse tout le temps. Il reste encore deux chapitres qui seront, à mon avis, mieux que ceux que vous avez lu jusqu'à maintenant dans cette histoire. Je promets de les faire plus vite que celui-là. Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements et voici un petit mot pour les reviewers :

****

Samantha : Tu penses que je vais arranger le fait que Fred n'est pas de famille? Ah… Moi aussi je la trouve bien sa famille. Mais il y a toujours un truc qui va pas dans les grandes familles. Tu peux déjà te douter de ce qui les a séparé dès ce troisième chapitre. Et puis si tu ne sais pas, tu verras dans le prochain. Dans le quatre ça deviendra clair pour tout le monde sauf les deux intéressés. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Audy124: J'ai réexpliqué qui était qui au début du chapitre. Je me rends bien compte que c'était confus mais pour moi c'était tellement clair que je ne savais pas comment mieux l'expliquer. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Pheneatis: Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour poster ce chapitre. J'ai laissé quelques petits indices pour connaître la raison de leur brouille. Si tu n'as pas deviné, ce sera beaucoup plus clair dan le prochain chapitre. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Rêveuse: Ca ne peux pas être pire? Hi hi hi. J'ai fait un récapitulatif avec les noms. C'est vrai c'était très embrouillé. Pour ce qui les a brouillé, je me demande bien si quelqu'un a une idée. J'ai laissé des indices dans ce chapitre. T'as raison j'avais pas pensé à ça. Finalement j'ai été vache avec ce pauvre Neville lol. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Nina: Et bien tu as eu tes réponses. Georges a retrouvé Fred et non ça c'est pas bien passé. A moins que tu adores le catch et alors là tout était super bien. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Mymye-Potter: Ne pleure pas Mymye, si tu as fait attention tu dois avoir compris ou sinon t sauras dès le prochain chapitre. Tu trouves qu'elle est un peu dramatique? J'aimerais bien voir ta tête quand tu liras le dernier chapitre (le 5). Merci et gros bisous.

****

Mon tit Michocos: Merci pour ta review ma puce. Si tu dis la suite à qui que se soit je t'étrangle! Bon, je te fais d'énormes bibis et un gros merci.

****

Cass: Merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Gros bisous.

Cristal flower: J'ai bien reçue ton mail et tu m'as fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis dans une seconde accélérée alors j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je vais essayer de m'activer plus quand même. Tu auras bientôt la suite du protecteur c'est promis. Merci et gros bisous.

****

  
Alors voilà, j'ai fini avec les remerciements. Je me demande bien si quelqu'un a compris pourquoi ils se sont séparés. Ca me ferait plaisir tiens. Je vous remercie énormément de vous être arrêtez pour me lire et encore plus si vous me laissez une petite review.

****

Ange!

**** ****


	4. Abbygaël Weasley

****

Le défi de Rêveuse : Une blague qui tourne mal

Chapitre 4 : Abbygaël Weasley

Après avoir nettoyé la purée sur le sol de la cuisine, rangé les tables et les chaises, jeté les plats cassés et lavés les couverts restant, Fred et Georges allèrent dans le salon, toujours sans un mot. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le vieux canapé, sans un mot, lisèrent tous deux quelques vieux journaux, sans un mot, et s'ennuyèrent ensemble, sans ne jamais prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, tous deux se levèrent, sans un mot. Georges monta les escaliers et Fred le suivit, sans un mot. L'un entra dans une chambre et l'autre dans une autre, sans un mot. Et chacun se coucha dans son lit respectif et tenta en vain de s'endormir, sans un mot.

Mais, aucun des deux ne tombait dans les bras de Morphée. Comment auraient-ils pu le faire alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer, pour la première fois ? Comment auraient-ils pu se parler, s'expliquer, alors qu'ils savaient très bien que quelque chose s'était cassé, il y a bien longtemps, et qu'il leur était impossible de revenir en arrière ? Comment pouvait-on autant changer ? Comment deux frères, des jumeaux de surcroît, avaient-ils pu devenir aussi différents ? Comment après tant d'amour partagé, pouvait-on en venir à se détester ?

C'est ce que Georges se disait, et Fred aussi sûrement, il en était sur. Il entendait son frère s'agiter à travers la fine cloison des murs. C'était fou comme ces lits grinçants ressemblaient à ceux du Terrier. Dès que l'un d'eux était réveillé, l'autre le savait et la journée pouvait commencer. Mais là, aucun des deux n'était endormi mais ils souhaitaient plus que tout passer au lendemain. Et puis d'un coup, Georges se rendit compte. De retour chez lui, il n'aurait rien oublié de ce voyage dans le temps et tout sera toujours aussi différent. Il ne retrouverait jamais l'entente parfaite qu'il avait avec son jumeau. Cette sensation qui vous dit que quoiqu'il se passe, vous ne serez jamais seul car l'autre sera toujours là. Mais il avait appris le contraire. Pour une raison obscure qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, il avait était séparé de la seconde partie de lui-même. Et, d'un coup, il eut envie de savoir pourquoi. Ginny avait raison, il lui restait peu de temps à vivre dans le futur, autant trouver de suite ce qui avait gâché leur passé pour ne pas refaire la même erreur.

Georges prit sa robe de chambre et redescendit dans le salon. Il ne savait pas par où commencer mais il était persuadé que les idées ne lui viendraient pas dans sa chambre, juste à côté de Fred. Il s'assit sur le canapé, comme quelque temps plutôt, mais il remarqua quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention lors de sa première visite et qu'il avait négligé. Jusqu'à présent. Georges se dirigea vers la petite boîte rectangulaire qui se trouvait sur la table en face du divan et remarqua un bouton " on ". Il se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit un jour. Etrangement, les moldus devait toujours nommer le bouton de mise en marche d'un objet sinon ils l'oubliaient toujours. Le roux appuya donc sur le bouton et la boîte se mit en marche. D'un coup, des femmes apparurent et se mirent à courir sur une plage. Presque toutes blondes, elles portaient un maillot rouge et semblaient allé sauver un homme qui se noyait au ralenti. Georges se demanda quelques secondes pourquoi cet objet futile était dans son salon avant de voir une petite image clignoter à côté d'une fente en bas de la boîte. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il devait s'agir mais appuya tout de même sur un second bouton de mise ne marche. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Oui, c'est à ce moment précis que Georges su qu'en réalité, il n'avait absolument rien gâché dans sa vie.

_ Allez Georges, viens, papa veux prendre des photos.

Le roux sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille de la boîte l'appeler. Il savait très bien qui elle était. Il n'avait aucun besoin de voir la robe de mariée qu'elle portait pour constater qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Ginny, mais tout en étant encore plus belle.

_ J'arrive mon amour, s'entendit-il prononcé. Tiens Ron, prends le caméscope !

_ Le camé quoi ! s'écria son frère dans l'écran. Attends Georges ! Faut faire quoi ?

_ Donne Ron, proposa Fred. Va rejoindre Harry, je vais les filmer.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner alors que la petite boîte montrait le sol. Quand elle fut relevée, Fred fit un gros plan sur lui et dit :

_ Alors voilà petit frère, aujourd'hui, c'est ton mariage.

Georges entendit les escaliers craquer, et quelques secondes plus tard, Fred était assis à côté de lui sur le divan.

_ J'ai toujours su que tu serais le premier de nous deux à te mettre la corde au cou, continua le Fred de la boîte, beaucoup plus jeune que celui du salon. Percy il y a un an, Ron il y a trois mois et maintenant toi. Maman a pris un abonnement à mouchoir magazine et elle en reçoit dix rouleaux par mois, comme ça elle économise pour le mien. Les demoiselles d'honneur d'Abby sont plutôt mignonnes, faudrait que j'en trouve une blonde qui aime cuisiner. Tu viendras avec moi tout à l'heure ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Fred ? la voix d'Hermione résonna dans la boîte.

_ Allez viens Mione, dis coucou aux jeunes mariés, dit Fred en riant.

La jeune fille apparut alors dans la boîte. Elle était magnifique et avait un grand sourire.

_ Félicitations tous les deux, dit-elle. J'espère que votre mariage durera plus longtemps que vos fiançailles.

Le rire de Fred se fit entendre.

_ Si l'on m'avait dit le jour de mon mariage que ma seule amie moldue épouserait le frère de mon mari trois mois plus tard jour pour jour, je n'y aurais cru. Mais dès qu'on vous a vu tous les deux, on a su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait. Et le résultat ne s'est pas fait attendre. Vous étiez fiancés deux semaines plus tard. Honnêtement Abby, j'ai cru que ton père allait tuer Georges la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Le fait que tu lui aies dit que ton futur mari était un chirurgien plasticien à 22 ans à sûrement du aider à faire passer la pilule. J'attends impatiemment de voir comment tu feras lorsque les pouvoirs de vos enfants se manifesteront. Je t'en supplie fais-moi venir ce jour-là, je ne veux absolument pas rater ça. Et puis Georges, belle-sœur ou non, si tu fais manger la moindre crème de canari à Abby tu le regretteras. Bon, allez, je vous laisse car vous arrivez.

_ C'est marrant de dire ça non, lança Georges.

Un éclat de rire puis tout fut coupé.

Georges voulut se lever et partir. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre car il était sur que maintenant il pourrait dormir. Il rêverait d'elle. De sa femme. De son Abby. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se lever, un petit grésillement se fit entendre dans la boîte et une image apparut. Elle était là, dans ce salon, avec un pull doré trop grand pour elle et une jupe en jean. Allongée dans le canapé, elle riait.

_ Fred arrête pause ça, disait-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Quoi, tu ne veux pas que je te filme ? demanda le jeune homme. J'adore tes jouets moldus je t'en pris laisse-moi l'utiliser.

_ Pause ça Fred, dit-elle en riant de plus belle. Je sens que tu vas faire comme le grille-pain et que ma pauvre caméra va finir exploser dans le lavabo.

_ C'était un accident ! plaida le jeune homme en riant aussi. Georges ne m'avait pas dit que ces petits machins ne pouvaient pas aller dans l'eau. D'ailleurs ça nous a inspiré notre prochain tour.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

_ Oui, continua Fred. C'est le truc qui explose quand tu mets de l'eau dessus. 

Abby rit et prit le caméscope des mains de Fred. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. C'est alors que Georges remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de son frère.

Un malaise pire que celui qui régnait déjà s'instaura sur le canapé pendant que le film continuait.

_ Puisque tu as entamé une nouvelle pellicule, autant que cela serve à quelque chose. Allez viens, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le divan, viens te mettre à côté de moi pour qu'on puisse nous voir tous les deux.

_ A vos ordres madame, dit Fred en s'exécutant.

La caméra cadrait maintenant les deux jeunes gens et elle semblait être posée sur un support devant le canapé.

_ Georges mon amour, commença Abby tandis que le visage de Fred devenait dur, il faut absolument que tu trouves une blague du tonnerre à vendre à tous les petits sorciers.

_ Et aux grands, ajouta Fred.

_ Et bien sur aux grands, corrigea la jeune fille. Car tu sais, des vêtements tailles XL ça coûte cher, et c'est sans parler des meubles pour la nouvelle chambre à coucher et des jouets pour le bébé.

_ Pour le bébé ? interrogea Fred.

_ Fred va accepter ici et en direct d'être le parrain, n'est ce pas Fred ? demanda la jeune fille un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, le visage de Fred changea et le jeune homme se leva, hors du champs de la caméra.

_ Mais enfin Fred où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Abby en le suivant.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus que leur voie qui parvenait à la caméra.

_ Ca va princesse ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le jeune homme. C'est juste un petit coup de barre ça va aller.

_ C'est le bébé, c'est ça ? questionna Abby. Tu penses que c'est trop tôt ? 

La voix de la jeune fille semblait de plus en plus triste.

_ J'aurais du faire plus attention, continua-t-elle. Oh Fred tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ? Je suis désolée, je…

_ Non, la coupa le roux. Ce n'est pas ça je te jure. Georges va être l'homme le plus heureux du monde tu peux me faire confiance.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis sur, la rassura-t-il. Et moi je serais enchanté d'être le parrain de ton… de votre enfant.

La cassette s'arrêta là. Les images s'arrêtèrent automatiquement dans la petite boîte et Georges vit que les filles en maillot de bain rouge avaient été remplacées par des tortues qui parlaient.

_ Mais en d'autre, dit Fred en rompant ainsi leur si long silence.

_ C'était ma femme Fred, lui dit Georges en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Mais ça aurait du être la mienne, lui lança simplement Fred.

Et c'est ainsi que toute la nuit, les deux frères regardèrent des tonnes de film. Les premiers pas de Ginny, puis ceux de Beth. Le baptême des deux fillettes et celui de Marie. Ils virent des vacances au bord de la mer, où des choses qu'Abby avait filmées simplement par ce qu'elle les trouvait belles. Ils virent une manifestation des Elfes de Maison, un repas de famille pour Noël. Ils y eut aussi une représentation de théâtre à l'école maternelle de Ginny, et toute la famille était là. Et sur chaque film, Fred était de plus en plus lointain, presque absent, alors que Georges était toujours aussi heureux, entouré de ses petites femmes comme il les appelait tout le temps. Et puis il y eut une cassette, la dernière enregistrée, datée du 4 avril 2007. Georges se souvint de suite de cette date. Elle l'avait hanté durant toute la nuit, il ne faisait que penser à elle et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce jour-là, ce jour où on lui avait enlevé sa femme. Fred mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope et le film commença. Et Abby réapparut, malgré ses quelques années de plus elle était toujours aussi belle.

_ Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, commença-t-elle. Ecoute mon amour, je sais qu'on avait dit que deux enfants ça suffisait, et que Ginny et Beth étaient intenables, mais dis-toi que c'est aussi ta faute et qu'au fond je sais que tu seras très heureux quand tu regarderas cette cassette. Donc, quand tu rentreras à la maison, il n'y aura personne. Juste un petit mot dans la cuisine que tu as déjà du lire t'annonçant de te mettre sur le sofa et d'allumer le magnétoscope. Cette après-midi, j'emmène Beth chez Percy et Pénélope, pour qu'elle joue avec Marie. Et puis avec Ginny, nous irons en ville. Elle choisira un jouet au supermarché et moi un test de grossesse. Pour faire durer la surprise, c'est très simple. A l'heure où tu es rentré, je dois être chez Hermione. Si je n'ai pas effacé cette cassette c'est que le test est positif et que j'ai été voir ton médecin sorcier pour savoir s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Si un ruban rose est accroché aux rideaux de la cuisine, nous allons encore avoir une fille. Si un rideau bleu y est pendu, tu auras enfin le garçon que tu as toujours voulu et le nom des Weasley continuera à exister. Je t'attends chez Hermione et ramène le ruban avec toi. Je t'aime mon chéri.

Et le film se coupa. Un long vide suivit ces paroles, si bien que les deux frères crurent que la cassette était terminée. Mais lorsqu'ils allèrent se lever du sofa, des images reprirent.

Du bruit venait de la cuisine, et Georges était seul dans le salon. Il était habillé tout en noir et ses yeux étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleurer. Il tripotait quelque chose dans ses mains, mais il était impossible de voir de quoi il s'agissait. 

_ Quand je suis rentré à la maison, ma chérie, j'ai fait tout ce que tu avais prévu, dit Georges la voix remplit de sanglots. Mais lorsque je suis allé dans la cuisine, il n'y avait aucun ruban accroché aux rideaux. Je me suis dit que tu avais oublié, ou que tu avais eu moins de temps que tu ne l'avais cru. J'allais te rejoindre chez Ron quand il est apparut par la cheminée, abattu. Je l'ai rejoins à l'hôpital, et tu es morte le 4 avril 2007 à 22h13. On m'a raconté qu'après être sortie de chez le médecin tu t'es rendue dans un magasin et es sortie quelques minutes après. Tu avais acheté un ballon à Ginny un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et la petite l'a fait tomber sur la route. Elle s'est lancée à sa poursuite et une voiture est arrivée à ce moment-là. Tu t'es jetée sur la route et la petite n'a eu qu'un bras cassé lorsque tu l'as poussé. Avant de te faire renverser à sa place. Au mon amour je te jure que si j'avais pu prévoir quoi que ce soit, j'aurai été sur cette route et tu n'aurais rien eu. Je n'aurai plus jamais de vie sans toi et je suis mort la semaine dernière, avec toi. Fred est partit et, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas à lui reprocher. J'aurais fait la même chose s'il n'y avait pas les gamines à élever. Je crois qu'il a toujours été un peu amoureux de toi. Il ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas avoir pris soin de toi. Peut-être mon amour, n'as-tu pas choisi le bon Weasley. Tout ce que je peux te dire, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la chose qu'il tripotait, c'est que j'ai trouvé un petit truc dans ton sac. Je ne peux rien en faire maintenant, et il ne fera que me rappeler à quel point je t'aimais et je t'aimerai toujours.

La porte du salon grinça et une petite rouquine entra dans la pièce. C'était Beth, elle avait à peine trois ans et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde il pleure ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

_ Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

_ Et elle est où maman ? 

_ Au ciel ma puce.

_ Elle revient quand, j'ai faim ?

_ Papa va te faire à manger.

_ C'est quoi que tu as dans tes mains ?

_ Un cadeau pour toi, princesse.

Et il se leva du canapé avant d'attacher les cheveux de sa fille avec un magnifique ruban bleu et de sortir de la pièce.

C'est ainsi que le film se termina, et que la survie de Georges commença. 

****

Fin du chapitre !

Bon alors voilà enfin ce chapitre 4! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre. A vrai dire je ne savais pas quand je me mettrai à écrire la suite et hier soir, j'ai eu une flamme d'inspiration et j'ai écrit ces 7 pages d'un coup. J'espère donc que cela vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus si vous vous attendiez à un truc extraordinaire pour la dispute des jumeaux. Il reste encore un chapitre, le dernier, et je vous jure qu'il sera posté beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci. En attendant, un grand merci aux revieweurs que je remercie personnellement.

****

Nina : Non, tu ne t'es absolument pas trompée. Fred est riche mais seul et Georges et pauvre mais fait partie d'une grande famille. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Hermichocos : Ah la la te revoilà la folle que j'essaye d'éviter mais qui reviens toujours! En plus tu me harcèles pendant mes cours de russe! Espèce de citron! Si tu raconte la suite à quelqu'un je te rase les jambes. Non franchement, tu me manques horriblement ma puce et j'espère que tu prendras bien soin d'Hedwige même lorsqu'elle aura ses règles. Les gens qui vont lire cette réponse vont me prendre pour une grosse cinglée lol.

****

Cho Chang : Arrête je suis entrain de rougir et on fait plus la différence avec les rideaux… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Samantha : Mais voyons tu ne m'embête pas! J'aime bien tes reviews elles me font rire. Et celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Tu as vu les papis flingueurs? Moi non mai sle titre irait bien à mes petits jumeaux. T'inquiète, ils se sont calmés avec la boxe et ils font même la vaisselle. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu les séparer? Et bien une fille, le coup classique. Ca me fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis et je vais te répondre comme à Cho : Tu veux vraiment qu'on ne fasse plus la différence entre moi et mes rideaux rouges grenats? Je suis entrain de me rendre compte qu'ils sont vraiment laids et que ma mère ferait bien de les virer… Bon, passons. Je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup et je te fais de gros bisous.

****

Mary-Evy : Et bien voici la suite et j'espère vraiment qu'elle t'a plu. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Luffynette : Et bien oui tu sais. Pour toi ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise te je pense que pour les autres non plus. En fait c'était pas vraiment le but. Merci et gros bisous.

****

Mymye Potter : Ne pleure pas, tiens un kleenex. Oh tu sais je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic qui parle de Fred et Georges qui se sépareraient et tout ne peut pas être toujours rose entre deux frères, jumeaux ou non. Si tu veux une réponse, ils ne se parleront pas… à vrai dire ils n'en n'auront pas besoin. Mais bon je vais pas te raconter toute la suite non plus. En fait le chapitre 5 c'est le dernier chapitre et je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit ça. Merci et gros bisous.

Et bien voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini. Au programme du dernier volet de cette histoire : retour au Terrier et … vous verrez bien.

Merci beaucoup de vous être arrêtés pour lire cette fic.

****

Ange!


	5. Le retour

Le défi de rêveuse : Une blague qui tourne mal

****

****

****

****

Chapitre 5 : Le retour 

****

****

****

****

****

****

Droite, gauche. Droite, gauche. Porte, fenêtre. Droite, gauche. Et cela durant des heures. Toute la nuit Fred avait fait les cents pas. La cuisine n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, il l'avait explorée de fond en comble. Il lui était impossible de remonter à l'étage et de s'endormir. Ou de faire semblant. Car il en était sur, Georges ne dormait pas. Et après tout, comment aurait-il pu ? Le souvenir des films était tellement présent. Abby était tellement près, tout en étant si loin. Il s'en était douté. Oh oui, Fred, au fond de lui, avait su dès le départ ce qui l'avait éloigné de son frère. Dès qu'il avait aperçu Ginny. Il se souvenait de chaques rires, de chaques mimiques du visage d'Abbygaël, de l'intensité de ses grands yeux bleus et du plaisir qu'il semblait éprouver en étant en sa compagnie. C'était elle que Georges lui avait volé. Pas une famille, pas des enfants ni une maison. Seulement elle, la femme de sa vie. Et quelle douleur de se rappeler que lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, jamais l'étincelle qui se formait lorsque Georges arrivait n'était apparu. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir été son jumeau. Pour avoir eu Abby juste une seconde.

Ce qui l'effarait, c'est qu'après des heures de réflexion, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'en voulait pas à Georges. En fait, c'est à lui-même qu'il en voulait, à lui seul et à personne d'autre. Finalement, son jumeau avait rendu la jeune femme heureuse, et jusqu'à la fin. Alors que lui, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait joué le spectateur et s'était permis de s'éclipser à la fin de la pièce à la place du héros. Il avait du se persuader pendant des années que c'était la faute de Georges. Qu'il avait eu leur amour et qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Mais en réalité, lui non plus n'avait pas su. Les deux frères s'étaient déchirés pour une femme. Et pas une vivante, ce qui aurait pu être compris, mais pour un songe. Lequel des deux la méritaient le plus maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là ? Sûrement ni l'un ni l'autre. La princesse s'était perdue chez les crapauds. Mais au moins, l'un des deux êtres lui avait donné deux reines. Et presque un roi. Elle avait toujours aimé et aimerait toujours Georges. Et cela, Fred venait juste de l'admettre.

***

Une voiture. Une simple voiture. Si le moldu qui avait inventé ce truc débile s'était trouvé dans la chambre de Georges à ce moment précis, il n'en serait jamais ressorti. Georges essayait de se créer d'autres films. Il imaginait des cassettes bien plus anciennes que celle du 4 avril 2007. Sur ces images il y avait Abby, leurs deux filles et leur petit garçon. Et ils étaient heureux, tous les cinq. Ils étaient dans leur maison. Non, finalement ils se trouvaient au bord d'un étang. Comme celui qui était près du Terrier et où Fred et lui avaient imaginé bon nombre de leurs blagues. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi n'être que cinq ? Oui, ils seraient sept. Plus on est de fous plus on rit, se dit-il mentalement. Et les enfants avaient tous les yeux bleus de leur mère. Tous, sauf un. Un des deux garçons, le plus jeune. Lui avait le profil type d'un Weasley. Roux aux yeux marrons, tout comme ses oncles, son père et son grand père avant lui. Et une des filles chantait une chanson. Ce serait Beth. Non, finalement une autre, peut-être la petite dernière. Comment auraient-ils pu l'appeler, lui et Abby ? Il fallait trouvé quelque chose de court et de joyeux. Léa, Zoé ? Non, il avait trouvé ! La petite dernière s'appellerait Chloé. Et elle chanterait très bien. 

Et Georges continua ainsi pendant de nombreuses heures. Il s'imaginait une vie qu'il n'avait pas eu. Des enfants jamais nés et un étang a jamais oublié par deux frères séparés. Et tout en faisant ceci, il essayait de ne pas entendre les pas de Fred dans la cuisine. Depuis combien de temps son jumeau marchait-il en long et en large ? Au fond, il s'en fichait. Il regrettait la brouille avec son frère mais il n'arrivait pas à y penser plus de deux secondes. Son esprit le ramener toujours à Abby. Elle, elle, toujours elle. Etait-on persuadé de ses origines moldues ? Ne l'avait-elle pas un jour ensorcelée, tout comme Fred semblait également l'être ? Il entendit un placard s'ouvrir. Etrange, il n'y avait pratiquement rien à manger, pourquoi Fred se mettait-il tout d'un coup à fouiller partout ? Des bruits de portes qui claquent, de plats poussés et de marmites au feu lui vinrent aux oreilles, mais malgré tout Georges finit par s'endormir, en rêvant toujours de la femme qu'il avait un jour eu la chance de posséder.

***

Georges fut réveillé par un bras qui le secouait légèrement.

_ Allez Georges, lève-toi, il faut y aller.

Le roux ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir son frère devant lui, avec deux verres à la main.

_ Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à son jumeau qui semblait très pressé.

_ 8h45, lui répondit-il. Dépêche-toi de boire ça, dit-il en lui tendant le verre remplit d'un liquide rosâtre.  

Georges hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter et demanda à son frère :

_ Pourquoi le liquide est-il rose ? Il était jaune la première fois, n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, affirma simplement Fred.

_ Et pourquoi devons-nous boire une seconde potion ? Je croyais que la première devait nous ramener automatiquement au moment où nous l'avions bu.

_ Je sais tout ça mais j'ai quelque peu, Fred réfléchit un instant, amélioré la mixture.

_ Ca ne sert à rien de l'améliorer, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser encore un jour, dit Georges. 

_ Ca je l'avais bien compris et on est dans le même cas, ajouta Fred, mais j'aimerais que tu boives cette potion maintenant. Je te jure que nous serons au Terrier à 9h pile si tu la bois à 8h50, donc dans dix secondes.

_ Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu…

_ Cinq secondes.

_ Mais enfin Fred !

_ Maintenant !

Fred avala la potion d'un coup et son frère le fit aussi. Pourquoi il n'en avait eu aucune idée mais il espérait au fond de lui pouvoir se réconcilier avec Fred avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les deux frères furent encore aspirés dans un long tunnel aux couleurs indistinctes et tombèrent de nouveau dans un précipice sans fond.

***

Georges trouva le voyage du retour moins long et moins éprouvant que la première fois. L'amélioration que Fred avait apporté à la mixture devait servir à cela car elle n'était en aucun cas plus agréable à boire que l'autre. 

_ Tu pouvais pas respecter la priorité ! criait une voie. Espèce de chauffard !

Une dispute entre deux automobilistes stationnés sur le bas côté attira l'attention de Georges. Le rouquin regarda autour de lui et ne put que constater qu'il se trouvait en plein centre de Londres, et en aucun cas chez lui. Il se retourna vers son frère et observa le changement. Il n'avait plus aucune ride et n'était absolument pas voûté. Malgré cela, son large torse et sa taille élancée n'appartenaient pas à un adolescent de 17 ans.

_ Non mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ! s'exclama Georges en regardant son frère. C'était ça ta fameuse « amélioration » ? Tu crois pas qu'on est resté assez longtemps dans le futur ? Avec tes conneries on risque de ne plus jamais rentrer chez nous !

Mais Fred semblait ailleurs et Georges s'exaspérait du manque de combativité de son frère.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches à la fin ? demanda-t-il en voyant son jumeau scruter l'avenue. Fred, réponds-moi !

Les reproches que Georges voulut encore adresser à son frère moururent au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Fred se mettre à courir comme un fou et renverser des gens sur son passage. Georges ne savait que faire mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il le suivit. Il allait trop vite pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait et ne pouvait enregistrer que les exclamations offusqués des passants bousculés. Il vit une petite fille qui lui semblait familière sur le trottoir, puis un ballon qui roulait en direction de la route. En un éclair il compris, et il courut plus vite, plus vite. 

_ Ginny ! hurla une voie pétrifiée.

Il fallait qu'il arrive avant Abby, il le fallait. Et dans sa course, perdu dans ses pensées et dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir changer les choses, Georges n'entendit pas le bruit du corps projeté par la voiture. Il n'entendit pas les freins crisper ni la petite fille pleurer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'accident que son cerveau consentit à fonctionner. Fred était à terre, le corps meurtri et la tête en sang. Et il y avait cette femme, sa femme, celle qu'il avait imaginée durant des heures et des heures la nuit précédente. Seulement là elle pleurait. Elle écartait sa petite fille d'une main et donnait l'autre à Fred. Elle leva alors son regard rempli de larmes vers lui et lui dit :

_ Oh mon dieu Georges ! Je t'en pris fait quelque chose. 

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

_ Dépêche-toi ! s'écria-t-elle de plus en plus paniquer. Sort ta baguette lance un sort n'importe quoi tant qu'il ne meurt pas !

_ Je ne peux rien faire Fred, dit-il à son frère.

_ Je sais Georges, lui répondit difficilement celui-ci.

_ Ne te fatigue pas Fred, dit abbygaël. Une ambulance va sûrement bientôt arriver, tout ira bien.

_ Je suis heureux, Abby, déclara le mourant à la jeune femme.

_ Quoi ? demanda celle-ci d'une voie faible alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ces joues.

_ Tout s'est passé comme il était prévu. Je reste sur cette route, et toi dans ses bras.

Abby ne savait quoi répondre, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle se retourna vers son mari qui pleurait lui aussi.

_ Je t'aime Abby, dit Fred dans un effort extrême qui faillit l'étrangler.

Et la jeune fille ne répondait pas. Elle continuait de promener son regard plein de larmes entre les deux jumeaux, ne savant que faire.

_ Je suis désolé, lança Georges à son jumeau. Pardonne-moi mon frère.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

_ Pardonne-moi aussi, dit Fred dans un ultime effort. M…mon fr..è..re…

La tête de Fred retomba lourdement sur le sol et ses yeux ouverts semblaient fixer le ciel. Georges eut juste le temps de les lui fermer avant de se sentir aspirer par un long tunnel aux couleurs indistinctes. 

Georges l'avait senti, il revenait chez lui. La potion que lui avait fait boire Fred devait être la même que celle qu'ils avaient bu, mais réglée pour seulement cinq minutes. Elle n'avait en aucun cas affecter le fonctionnement de la première et les deux frères se retrouvèrent tous deux dans leur chambre, celle qu'ils avaient quittée une journée auparavant et qui leur avait tant manqués. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ne savant que dire. Ils avaient appris tant de choses, s'étaient tellement détestés. Non, en fait, ils ne s'étaient jamais tant aimés qu'à cet instant précis. En cet été 1995, les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant sûrs que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, quoiqu'ils puissent faire, ils s'aimeraient toujours. C'est en un élan simultané que les jumeaux se levèrent et s'enlacèrent, se prouvant que même un destin acharné ne pourrait jamais les séparés.

**Fin du chapitre et de l'histoire !!!**

Juste une petite chose. Je sais que cette fin peut-être interprétée de plusieurs façons. Ont-ils réellement changé le futur ? Qui va mourir alors, Fred ou Abby ? Les jumeaux vont-ils se disputer ? Enfin bon, pleins de petites questions de ce genre. Moi j'ai mon idée mais je ne tiens pas à être plus clair. Vous interprétez cette fin comme vous le désirez. 

Ca y est, c'est terminé ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'y ai mis du temps. Désolé faut me pardonner c'est les cours et tout et tout… Donc j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçue ou que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop « à l'eau de rose » car j'ai vraiment eu cette impression en relisant l'histoire mais puisque j'ai imaginé cette fin depuis des mois et des mois je ne voulais pas la changer. Donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements au fil des chapitres. Merci beaucoup.

**Cirianthalas**** :** Lol, je n'arriverai jamais à tout bien expliquer pour les nombres de la famille. Donc en faite, Cédric c'est le fils de Harry. Et il s'est marié à la fille cadette de Georges et la plupart des gosses dont j'ai parlé dans la fic sont à eux. La mère de Cédric ? Je ne sais plus si j'en ai parlé. En tout cas pour moi elle n'est pas importante. Je l'imagine comme une sorte d'admiratrice du survivant qui s'est cassé lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'en lui ayant donné un goss elle avait des responsabilités. Tu me diras j'ai peut-être dit autre chose car j'ai écrit le début il y a longtemps, mais elle n'est vraiment pas importante et Cédric ne l'a pas beaucoup connu. En gros, la mère de Cédric on s'en fou. Je te remercie vraiment de tes encouragements.

**Arwen**** Greenleaf : **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. Dis-toi que maintenant c'est fini et tu n'auras plus à attendre. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'ait plu. Merci.

**Cristal Flower : **Ca fait plaisir de savoir que même si tu n'aimes pas trop les fics sur Fred et Georges, tu aimes bien celle-ci. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu et que cette fin t'a plu. Merci.

**Mymye-Potter**** : **Et bien maintenant tu peux redire Fred & Georges. Bon, cette fin et toujours dramatique mais moi je la trouve moins triste que le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur.

**Minerva**** : **Dans le chapitre 4 je ne disais pas clairement pourquoi Fred était parti. Je pensais qu'on pouvait facilement le deviner. Mais je pense l'avoir expliqué dans ce dernier chapitre. En fait, il s'est en aller car il aimait Abby et il estimait qu'elle aurait du être sa femme à lui et pas celle de Georges. En plus il avait honte je ne sais pas moi devant ces goss, il aurait voulu que se soient les siens.

**Samantha : **Si Abby avait eu une jumelle, je n'aurais pas pu mettre cette fic en drama alors je me suis abstenue. Tu as u comme ils sont propres ! Ils font la vaisselle, la totale. Comme quoi si un jour ils font péter le Terrier, leur mère pourra pas se plaindre car les décombres seront très propres. Et bien je suis heureuse que cette idée t'ait plu. Mais à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que s'était si original que ça. C'est venu comme ça. Aie mon dieu je te jure je suis une véritable écrevisse. Et le pire c'est que ça te fait plaisir ! Tu devrais avoir honte… Enfin, ce que je veux surtout te dire un énorme merci. Merci pour ton énorme soutien. Ca fait plaisir de voir tes reviews, surtout quand on a l'impression d'avoir complètement foiré un chapitre. Merci beaucoup Sam !

**Mary-evy**** : **Et bien si tu voulais que ce chapitre soit plus gais que l'autre, je suis désolée. Il est peut-être un peu moins dépriment mais il y a quand même un mort. Que veux-tu, fallais que j'essaye d'écrire une fic drama au moins une fois dans ma vie. Merci.

**Luffynette**** : **Lol, désolée encore une fois. Mes suites sont trop longues à venir je m'en rend bien compte. Merci beaucoup.

**Hermichocos**** :** Coucou ma chérie !!!! Ba non, je t'avais pas dit qu'elle serait enceinte mais c'est venu en écrivant. Et attends ma fic elle est drama donc tu devais t'y attendre. Arrête je viens de relire toute ta review et je peux plus répondre. Lol, je suis pétée de rire je n'en peu plus. Pour la réponse à ta review t'attendras que je t'appelle espèce de psychopathe du citron et du rasoir ! Net en force !

Juste une dernière petite information. Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic « Harry Potter et le protecteur », je tiens à m'excuser du retard. Pour l'instant je suis entrain d'écrire un Ron Hermione romance qui ne fera qu'un long chapitre et promis juré je m'y met après. Vous aurez le chapitre 7 au maximum à la fin de la première semaine des vacances.

Encore un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragés jusque là et à celles qui continueront à le faire.

**Ange !**


End file.
